


[FANVID] Mona Wilder | Until | DGHDA

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Just a lil retro-stylized fanvideo about Mona.





	[FANVID] Mona Wilder | Until | DGHDA

**Author's Note:**

> The video was made for the Fandom Battle-2018 on diary.ru. With holistic love, from our team Dirk/Todd and everything connected.
> 
> audio support: "It's Oh So Quiet" by Björk


End file.
